


Pokemon Rebles

by Anima_princess_1



Series: STAR WARS Collection [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Five Pokémon, four Eeveeloutions and one Houndoom,  joined the Ghost crew back on Lothal long before they joined Phoenix Squadron and have become the unofficial pets of the ship. Now Depa the Espeon, Nerra the Umbreon, Lady the Galceon, Jedi the Leafeon, and Honor Guard the Houndoom are helping the Rebellion free the  Galaxy from the grip of the Empire with the help of Commander Cody II, a Mightyena owned by a certain clone captain, and Padma, a Ninetails owned by a Togruta former Jedi.





	Pokemon Rebles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first crossover story and, since I love both Pokémon and STAR WARS: Rebels, I thought it would be a good start. This story won't follow the events of Rebels all that closely as I will make some changes as per poetic license. Also I'm open to any ideas or suggestions so, if you have an idea or suggestion for an event with in the story or a Pokémon/Rebels pairing, let me know. I love reader feedback and participation.

The Umbreon stalked through the grass plans of Lothal. The creature he was hunting had no idea he was there. Just as he was about to strike, a ship flew overhead scaring his prey. The Umbreon looked up as a TIE Fighter flew towards the nearby town.  
Growling in frustration, he turned and headed back to his mate and their den. A pretty Espeon was waiting for him. The two had been mates for two years and in that time the Imperial presents on Lothal had increased. Many of the Pokémon that lived on the Lothal plans had vanished.  
~*~  
The next day, the Umbreon went out hunting again and this time his mate went with him. They needed the food and two hunters were better than one. However, the prey was difficult to be found; half killed off by the Empire and the other half frightened away. The Umbreon and Espeon hadn't had a decent meal since the Empire showed up. By the end of the day, both were too tired to return to their den; collapsing from hunger where they stood. Neither one noticed the ship that landed nearby or the human and the twi'lek who found them.  
"The poor things are half starved and badly hurt," the twi'lek said looking at their bloody paws. "They need help or they won't make it through the night."  
"Let's take them back to the ship," the human said. "We'll treat their injuries and give them something to eat."  
~*~  
When the Umbreon woke up, he found that he and his mate weren't outside but in a ship of some kind. However, they weren't locked up or restrained in any way and there were baca packs and bandages on their paws and other injuries and two bowls of fresh water well with in reach. They were also lying on a soft blanket big enough for them to share. The door opened and a human came in. The Umbreon growled in an attempt to protect his mate.  
"It's okay, boy," the human said. "I'm not here to harm you or your mate. I'm just getting some caf."  
The Umbreon watched him closely, his ears picking up and his nose twitching when he saw the food in the icebox. The human took a container out and removed the lid before placing it in front of the Umbreon.  
"How about some breakfast," he said. "You look like you could use the food."  
The Umbreon began to eat. It wasn't a fresh kill (in fact the meat had been cooked through) but it was still good and, after so long of not having anything to eat, he wasn't going to turn his nose up at food.  
~*~  
The Espeon and Umbreon stayed on the ship with the human and the twi'lek for two weeks. In that time, their injuries had healed completely and they have gotten nice and fat. Not over weight but their ribs no longer showed through their skin and their fur was nice and glossy. The human and the twi'lek brought them back to the very spot where they found them and turned them loose, believing that they would never see their two friends again. However, the two Pokémon had other plans. When the human and twi'lek returned from delivering food to a small village, they found the Espeon and Umbreon waiting for them on the ship's ramp.  
"What are you two doing here?" the human asked petting the Umbreon, whom he had formed a bond with over the past two weeks.  
"I think they want to stay with us, Kanan," the twi'lek said. "I think we should let them. They're so sweet and they can protect the Ghost when we're not here. They'd also make great company."  
"You're right," the human, Kanan, said still petting the Umbreon. "Hera, what's the twi'lek word for 'brother'?"  
"Nerra," the twi'lek, Hera, said.  
"Then you will be Nerra," Kanan said to the Umbreon.  
"And you," Hera said to the Espeon, "will be Depa."  
The two Pokémon, now known as Nerra and Depa, followed their two friends on to the ship, their new home.


End file.
